I love you but your with her
by Lcat14
Summary: Tori Vega has been dreaming of a date with Beck Olive only one problem JADE! She has been dangling him in front of her since the first day of school but what happens when there paired up for a project?Will there relationship change? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I love you but your with her

It was another day were I was dreaming of being Beck Oliver's girlfriend to be sitting on his lap during movies with the gang, to hold hands with him in the hall when were walking to class,to be kissed when ever I wanted to be have the joys of being his girlfriend and not the downs of being just it will never happen cause he loves her and she loves is also practically rubbing him in my face saying comments like "Tori tell Beck his hair looks sexy pulled back" and "guys guess what I went to beck's house and we kissed for hours" those comments make me want to punch her! she has been doing this since the first day I came here and she has no right to do that.*bing bing*

I walked into class and when I got there it started

"Ok class to day we are going to be paired up or a romance scene but here is an example with our very best actors Tori and Beck"Sikowitz said clapping as we walked up there

We got up there and he told us what to do!

Ok Beck is a solider going off to your his loving wife go!

Tori:Ben I can't let you go

Beck:Sweetheart I know it hurts me to leave you too but I have to(he said creasing my face)

We hugged for a long time and it felt right but then Sikowitz did the car beep sound and he let go and continued.

Beck:Oh that's my cab I have to go

Tori: Ok Goodbye sweetheart ( he grabbed my face and kissed me)

OMG beck just kissed me and its really does this mean?Does he like me?Has he had a crush on me for a long time

"Ok that's enough great job guys your partners are Tori&Beck,Jade&Andre,Cat&Robbie,Jessie&Tony,

Charlie&PJ" Sikowitz said

We got in our groups and I could not stop thinking about our kiss something sparked there it was hard to explain but something did happen... Something happened


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter hope you like it special thanks to Just-DoWhatYouLove for writing it ok here it is

Tori's POV

''Tori, tell Beck he looks hot today!'' Jade commanded me while we were hanging out in the grass

What! No! Not after Sikowitz class! I almost chocked on my taco. Jade had tried to rub him in my face like this before but I really didn't feel like it right now.

''No Jade. If you want to let your boyfriend know he looks nice today, tell it him yourself!'' I told her.

Why couldn't she just say it herself. I was already hard enough to hear it, let alone saying it myself. I took a look at Becks outfit today and I must admit that he looked great today. Not that he wasn't good-looking yesterday but today he looked just different.

''I can't, I'm to busy texting my mom"She said.

I looked her phone and realized she already asked her mom a important question I stared at her with the 'are you serious?'-look.

That didn't really help because all she did was show her phone to chewed on he gum while saying something along the lines of 'I'm not done yet . You see?'.

On this I just rolled my eyes and laid down on the grass

'Now tell him!'' She Suddenly screamed at me and It made me stand up

This was so unexpectedly that I showed my fear. Even though I turned my expression back to normal within a second, she had seen it. A grin slowly appeared on her face and I knew I had lost this fight.

''Beck, you look hot today.'' I stuttered, I tried to make it sound sarcastic but it rather sounded like I was about to throw up. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I was blushing like crazy, well I was.

Fortunately Beck took it really well and saw the fun of it. But I saw him blushing a little. How cute.

''Thank you, Tor. You look great today too.'' He said in a weird accent and smiled at me.

''Uhm thanks.'' I didn't really know what to say.

I looked at him and saw that he was trying his best to hold in his laughter. When he saw my face, he couldn't stand it anymore and broke out in a loud laugh. I began to chuckle and soon we were both laying on the grass Laughing until our stomach would hurt.

He rolled over to me and began to tickle me. I laughed even harder and he knew that he had won the fight,I could not stop laughing

''Beck, stop.'' I pleaded My stomach really ached now. He didn't stop. Everybody who passed us, gave us weird looks but I didn't care.

"Be-heck.'' I begged again. Again he continued. I knew he wouldn't stop.

Still laughing I got on top and began to tickle it was him, begging me to stop. He sure was able to roll us over so he was on top again but he didn't. Yet.

I was so exhausted of tickling and getting tickled that I'd let Beck go and collapsed next to him. Both heavy breathing he took his chances and his hands slowly made their way to each side of my waist and began to tickle me softly.

I chuckled and his eyes found mine, his hands stopped tickling and he came closer. For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss my lips but he just kissed my forehead instead. I felt something in my belly and it was not because of the tickling.

My mind went back to the kiss in sikowitz class, the feeling of his lips against mine. To the long hug before the kiss, the way his body felt so good pressed up against mine, like to puzzle pieces, it just felt right. To the way his warm hand palm felt so perfect against my cheek.  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't perceived that Beck was standing in front of me, holding his hand out to help me up.

''Tori?'' He asked, he looked concerned.

''Oh yes, sorry.'' I said. Blushing once again. Why did I always blush when he said something? Argh, frustrating.

I took his hand and he helped me on my feet again. The bell rung and we had to go to our next class. He handed me my bag and I thanked him for it. Unfortunately we didn't have our next class together. We said our goodbyes and I stared to walk to my next class with André.

I had just turned around when I heard his voice. I turned my head to him.

''I liked our tickle-fight, Tor. We should do it more often.'' He smiled the way only he could and walked away.

I turned around again and looked at the ground, smiling like a fool.

''Tor?'' André called for me.

''Yes, I'm coming.'' My head shot up but my smile didn't fade away.

I joined André in our way to our class and he started telling me a story about his grandma but I wasn't there with my mind. My mind was by Beck.

Special thanks to Just-DoWhatYouLove she is an awesome co-writer please thank her by pm and Just-DoWhatYouLove please pm me so we can talk about the next chapter

Please review and comment thanks bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Just-DoWhatYouLove for being my co writer she is an amazing writer and wrote the story your about to read with ideas we both came up with so thanks DoWhatYouLove and enjoy the chapter!

I couldn't stop thinking about how close to kissing me and Tori were yesterday while hanging out at lunch .And if I closed my eyes I would still be able to feel her warm breath against my cheek.

But I had closed my eyes enough for this morning. It was time to get up.

I pushed my blankets away and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed it trying to wake up. I resisted the argue to lay down again when I got cold.

I stood up and walked towards the small shower in my RV. I let the warm water run down my back, I already warmed up a little. I washed my hair and jumped out of the shower.

Fully awake I made my way to my wardrobe. I got dressed and went to my parents' house for breakfast. I unlocked the front door and immediately I heard my mom calling for me.

''Beck? You're here?'' She was always the first one I saw in the morning.

''Yes, mom. Have you already eaten?'' I walked into the kitchen and smelled pancakes. My mother always made me breakfast, that was just our thing.

''No, I haven't. I waited for you.'' She said. We always ate breakfast together.

I leaned against the counter, waiting for her to finish the pancakes. I smiled every time she looked up to see if I was still there. After a while I got curious.

''Why do you keep looking? Is something wrong?'' I asked. She laughed at this.

''No. You just keep smiling. I haven't seen you this happy in the morning since a long time ago. What's going on Beck?'' She figured something had happened.

She was right, I was happy.

''Well, there's this girl.'' I began but my dad came down the stairs.

''Aha, I knew this would happen someday. When did you and Jade break up?'' My dad stated.

''Dad, I didn't break up with Jade. It's complicated, there's this other girl I like but Jade and I are still together.'' My dad never was a big fan of Jade. She's too gothic he once said. My mother just accepted Jade because I was with her.

''There's no need to talk about it.'' I eventually added.

We ate our breakfast and didn't talk about it anymore. When I was done I grabbed my bag, said goodbye and drove to school.

Tori's POV

I sat down next to André and Beck. It was my first period with Sikowitz. Only a few students were in the class room.

''So when the she asked my grandma where they were she totally freaked out. I swear she had beaten her up if I hadn't said she wouldn't get any oatmeal if she would touch the her" Andre told us

His grandma was just weird. I remember she showed up at Sikowitz when we had that acting challenge. I've no idea how she knew where he lived. Considering I first thought that he was homeless.

Jade and Cat walked in. Jade looked annoyed while Cat looked excited. Cat was obviously telling a story about her brother. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I turned to Beck. He smelled like pancakes today. It smelled nice. Jade sat down next to him. She still didn't get her pay-back for yesterday. So I guessed now was the right time.

''Hey beck. We should really start our assignment for Sikowitz. I don't want a bad grade and then have Sikowitz setting us for something .'' I said. And I saw Jade glaring at me. Mission accomplished. Well you should know that I honestly won't mind Sikowitz setting us up but I don't think he would anyway.

Before Beck could said anything walked Sikowitz into the classroom. Sikowitz started the lesson and when the bell rung he told the gang to stay.

''Hello my students and stundentes's! As we all know, today is the wonderful day I came out my egg. And to celebrate that I want you all to give each other a present.'' Sikowitz told us.

''Ghehehe, did you know that Sikowitz cracks crazy joke? She searched for the joke on her pearpad. "see.'' Cat interrupted Sikowitz and showed us her pearpad.

Sikowitz ignored Cat and continued telling his story. It turned out he wanted us to draw names. And then you would have to give the person you picked a present.

We all wrote our name down on a piece of paper and gave them to Sikowitz. He wanted us to sing 'happy birthday' first. So we did, Robbie singing off key as usually.

Sikowitz then let us pick a piece of paper and I hoped I would pick someone, that wasn't hard getting a present for. I picked a piece of paper and held it in my left hand. Sikowitz wanted us to know who we pick at the same time so he counted to three.

I unfolded my piece of paper and saw one name standing on it; Jade west. Of all the people that I could pick I had to pick Jade. Really! Ugh, why me?!

''Wait, all the pieces back! I picked myself!'' Robbie suddenly screamed. I sighed. I got another chance to pick someone better.

Sikowitz took all the pieces again and made us sing a birthday song in a weird language. I believe it was German or something.

I picked a new piece and hoped that I hadn't picked Jade this time. Sikowitz counted again and I unfolded my little piece of paper.

There it stood in a simple but good readable writing; Beck Oliver.

Oh no! She got Beck! What will she get her crush? What did the rest of the gang get?comment and review! on what you think!

Find out next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Just-DoWhatYouLove for writing this chapter for me cause I was busy she is an amazing co-writer and a great writer too please read her stories as well and enjoy this story 2

Beck's POV  
Tori and I had only one more week left before we had to stage our romantic play and we hadn't done anything yet. I must admit that I was really excited for this assignment, whenever a romantic thing came along I always had to do it with Jade. I was glad that I finally got the chance to do a play with someone else, even if it was only for fifteen minutes. But I was getting quite nervous about it because Tori hadn't spoken to me for the past days. Didn't she want to do this with me? Whenever she had the chance to go on stage she always had to do it with André or in a group exercise. Wasn't she at least a bit tired from that? Or was she avoiding me for some reason? No, that couldn't be. Five days ago she didn't looked like she needed space. Tori had never needed space from me. In fact it always seemed like the opposite, it felt like we always wanted to be closer to each other.

Long story short. I was getting a little worried. Because if Tori was avoiding me, how was I ever going to find out what present I had to get her for Sikowitz hatch-day?

No, Tori and I needed to meet up somewhere soon. I didn't want to get her a bad grade as a present. School was always Tori's first priority. She was never late, unless she really had no choice. Like the time she had to walk through a desert because Jade had dropped her off in the middle of it. Or when she had to shave Trina's legs and armpits while She was driving them to school. Tori got so sick of it, that she asked me to drive her. But she ended up with a black eye because the other girls that where in my car, too, didn't like her as much as I did.

And I did like her a lot. A lot a lot. But not as much as I did now. But it was nothing important, I had Jade. I just thought that Tori was really sweet and special. And sometimes she just looked so adorable that the urge to wrap my arm around her and hold her together became so strong. But I didn't do that because it wasn't my job to do that for her. So every time she was sad, hopeless and I didn't wrap her up, she showed us that she was strong. She stood up and healed her own wounds, she didn't need anybody else… That was what made her so beautiful in my eyes.

And like that idea formed in my head. I ran towards my laptop and opened the map called 'scripts', new document, save as. 'The wounded girl who didn't lose hope'.

I began writing and with the sound of my fingers tapping on the keyboard, my mind flew away to a world where I could create whatever I wanted.

By the time I finished writing, I had already became dark. I had called Tori a few times to discuss some of my plans. She added some of hers and soon the script was done. But we only talked over the phone. And it made me feel like something was missing in the script. Something that would adjust power. Made our script stand out from the rest.

So I climbed out of my bed and sat down behind me laptop once again, even though the clock told me I needed to get some sleep because school was tomorrow. I couldn't help but scroll up to the point where Tori, the wounded girl, asked the young man that had made so many mistakes if she could built a new life with course he said yes, It was just so usual That was always what would happen in romantic films, so predictable. I don't know but, I felt like my writing style had always been unpredictable, surprise the audience like Sikowitz once said. So this just didn't fit my style. It was out of my comfort zone. It wasn't real life, the kind of things never happened in real life. In real life you had to fight for love. You don't just ask and answer and you're done.

So I put the cursor after the scene where the young man replied to the girl's question and pressed 'BACKSPACE' until the whole paragraph was gone. I needed something daring something unusual.

''No of course you can't build an new life with me i'm not even stable myself, I can't carry you too. I'm not trustworthy, not honest, not sweet or a gentleman. So don't expect me to be like that because I'm not.'' The man said harsh and with that he stepped towards the girl, first slapping her but then roughly kissing her. And before the girl could do or say anything, the young man had walked away. But not before he heard a girl break down into sobs crying; ''it's not true, he didn't do that, he loves me.''. All he did was grin. And he walked a little further away. ''Don't fool yourself little girl. You know I don't.'' That and a chuckle were the last things she heard from him. Except for the footsteps fading away…

_No. That wasn't romantic at all that was drama. And besides he wasn't going to slap Tori. What was above was sad and pathetic. 'BACKSPACE'. Let's try again._

The young man doubted. Was he ready for this responsibility? No one answered but he thought he wasn't. Could he built a new life? Without a past?do one answered but he thought he couldn't. Could he protect this hopeless girl from his past?no one answered but again he thought he couldn't. Could he hold this girl without breaking her? No one answered but still he thought couldn't. Could he not make mistakes again? But he thought he couldn't. Why didn't anybody answer him these lifesaving questions? He was angry wasn't anybody going to help him? No answer. Slowly his questions changed and then he realized there was only one important question. Was he able to love her? Again nobody answered him. But he thought he was. That was all that mattered. He stepped forward and put his hands in the girls face. ''Can I built a new life? Yes, I can. Without my past? No, but I learnt from my past. Can I protect you? I'll try with whole my heart. Can I hold you without breaking you? No, not right now but I'll try and try and someday I will. Can I not make mistakes again? No, mistakes are the things you learn from. But am I able to love you? No, I'm not able to love you. I don't have the choice of loving you, it is my duty but thrust me, believe me I wouldn't change a thing about what I feel about you. Not ever.'' He took her hand and wiped away his own tear. ''So yes you can built a life with me.'' And the girl kissed him.

_That's what I called romantic, unusual and beautiful. This was it and it was perfect_

_I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep. But before I did I remembered something. My hand snaked out from under the blankets grabbed the little electronic thing and turned it on. I opened my eyes and typed one last thing._

_Hey, I changed something in the script. Wanna walk through it tomorrow after school? I do. See you tomorrow. Beck._

_And I didn't care that it was 3:00 am. I determined pressed send._


	5. Chapter 5

I love you but your with her

**Hey everyone here is chapter 5 thanks to Just-DoWhatYouLove for writing it she is just so amazing please give her a round of sorry it took long**

Tori's POV

Buzz… buzz… UGH Trina!

Why couldn't she just let me sleep instead of sending me a text me at… Ugh I turned around so I laid on my stomach,I opened my eyes and lifted my head (feeling like it weighted tons) so I could see my clock. 3:02 am. Ugh! i said as I felt back to my former position instantly. Why? Why would she possibly text my at 3:00 am? I was too tired to care what her "Trina-problem" was right now. I wasn't going to go downstairs just to make her that special union peanut butter tea that helped against her period cramps, according to her. It smelled like hell. It smelled so bad that I challenged myself to drink it. Ugh, a shiver went down my spine. It was so gross that I before I could finally go to sleep again, had to brush my teeth for like fifteen minutes. Standing on the cold floor in the bathroom.

No way I was doing that again. I'll read what she needed tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to sleep again. I waited for the sleep to come. And waited and waited. I dazed off a little but I never really went off. I wasn't laying comfortable but after some shifting and turning the sleep didn't came.

4:00 am. The door cracked but I was too lazy to look up who it was. Just let me sleep! Why is that so difficult? I heard two people walking towards my bed.

"Honey, you're awake?" My father asked.

I was too lazy to respond in human language so I only quietly grunted.

"Listen, your mother and I have to..." My father began but didn't finish. I heard him quietly whisper.

"We have to have breakfast early. C'mon David! We practiced this!" My mom whispered louder than my dad.

"We have to have breakfast early." My dad finished, obvious thinking that I wasn't awake anymore and that I didn't hear my mom.

"Try to get some more sleep okay? Trina will be up any minute." Oh, that explained it all, Trina was getting up early so they had to leave early.

I grunted again.

"Okay." Yeah, like they understood that. They kissed me goodbye and left.

I dazed of again thinking about how Beck and I were yesterday. I still had no idea what to get him. But I would find something. I was trying to spend less time with Beck, some people said it ruins relationships if you spend too much time together. And if I would hang around him like I usually did i would try to figure out what to get him and spend extra time with him because of the script short play, we would spend a lot of time with each other, so yes you could say that I was a kind of avoiding Beck. I didn't wanted to lose what Beck and I had or didn't have.

"I'm so pretty! Oh yes I am! I'm so talented! Oh yes I absolutely am! I'm popular! Oh yes I am. There you are thinking about how much you want to be me. There he is 'I want to date her' thinks he. I know you're not as beautiful as I am but that's just because I am me! I'm so pretty! Oh yes..."

Ugh! No! I threw my pillow on my head and tried to zone out Trina's self-made wake up song. The first time I heard it, I was laughing uncontrollably but after hearing it every morning again and again, it made me realize what a terrible song it is.

I guess my family finds it really hard to just let me sleep.

After hearing Trina's song a few times, I decided to just start my day. I wasn't going to fall asleep again anyways, with that stupid song in my head.

I did everything slow this morning, knowing I had more than enough time. Carefully spending not too much energy. I ate, got dressed and packed my bag. I went upstairs to my room and picked up my phone from my nightstand.

"Tori! Do you know where mom and dad are?" Trina yelled from downstairs. Causing me to jump up.

"No! They went out to have breakfast! Why are you up so early?!" I yelled back. Unlocking my phone.

"I have to prepare!" She screamed. What? Oh maybe Trina had her special day today. Once a year there's a day Trina is highly convinced that her knight in shining amour would come on his withe horse and take her to Paris, "the city Of love" Mostly I made sure I had a sleep over at Cat but this time I didn't see it coming. I'm sure that was why she texted me tonight. To tell me and Warn me.

"Oh yeah! So that's why you texted me tonight!" I said. I looked down at my screen, one new text message. I already knew that.

"No. I didn't text you. Hell no. Why would you need to know about George and my nightly adventures?" Trina answered instantly having my curious. I put my phone in my pocket fast. I run down stairs, I would possibly have a low energy level today, anyway.

"Trine, who's George? And what did he do in your bedroom at 3 am?" I asked. This was weird and interesting at the same time. I had never heard of any George before.

"George is my prince. And he wasn't in my bedroom, silly, well maybe he was, that would be so romantic, wouldn't it be, Tor? No, I dreamed about him, little sis. It was so real. And I read on Sinjin's blog on the slap that most of the dreams that feel so real as mine did, come true. I'm so sure I'm going to meet him today and then he will run into me at school and then my books will fall out of my arms, oh and then he of course will pick them up for me and then he will say "Hi, I'm so sorry." with a shocked but beautiful voice because he looked up and saw how beautiful I was. And then he will..."

You know what? Why not zone her out just like I did with her annoying song? I felt backward on the couch. Ugh I hate this morning. It was only 7 am, which meant I still had an hour. What should I do? I was already done with everything. I sat down behind my piano, why not sing a song? I went to my room and found some sheet music. I sat down again. When I saw the title, I immediately got overwhelmed with memories. 'LA boys' .

Me and Cat sitting behind the same piano I was sitting now, we were thinking of a song. We had so much fun but I had felt so sorry for Beck. I thought that he could miss some best friend time with Moose. I didn't understand what that time meant to him. And then all of us flirting with Moose. I chuckled, he must have felt terrible. The poor guy. At least Cat and I made it up a little by singing him and Andre 'LA boys'. But still I wished I could give Beck back that time with Moose somehow

But I could! I could call Moose and ask if he could come over for a week! A perfect hatch-day present! I smiled. I would call Moose later, now I wanted to sing 'LA boys'.

When I heard the first notes I remember why I choose piano when I had to play an instrument for Hollywood Arts. This instrument was honest, when you pressed a key you would get a clear note, not some weird sound because you blew to soft or didn't press the buttons. And luckily I had Andre who could teach me a little. I didn't play that good but as some of the others I didn't even know what they did and how they did play. I still didn't know what instrument Cat played. And I wasn't sure but I thought Jade played guitar.

" Let's give it up for those LA boys!" I was somewhere in the middle of the song when I heard the doorbell ring. Who would be crazy enough to come to my house at 715 am?

I stopped playing and rushed over to the door. I was about to turn the knob when I heard Trina yell.

"No stop! Maybe it's George! No Tori! Let me open the door!" Trina pleaded. I laughed, what gained me a stern look from Trina. Okay. We will see if this is George.

I stepped aside so Trina could open the door. Trina sprinted her last meters of the living room and pulled the door open.

"Hi George!" She said in a flirty tone. But instead of George was our neighbor Mr. Drysdale standing in front of our door.  
Hahahaha I couldn't hold my laugh. Trina's disappointment combined with mr. Drysdale's shocked face, it was just hilarious.

"Hello Tori . Trina." He said but Trina had already ran off and was nowhere to be found. I hope that this wasn't George, else it would be pretty scary.

"Hello Mr. Drysdale. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking. But Tori... we love your voice and we really don't mind you singing but could you please not sing at 7 in the morning. You woke both me and my wife up." He said. Oops...

"Oh, Mr. Drysdale. I really didn't meant to, it's just that Trina woke me up at 4 and I was just so bored and then..."

"Tori, we know you're sorry. Just please wait another hour next time please. My wife and I understand, really." He interrupted me.

"Of course. It won't happen anymore. Thank you both for understanding." I told him.

"You're welcome. We both were teenagers, too, of course. I remember my younger years. I had wild hair and played rock guitar in this band with my friends called "the flutters".We didn't make it real far but that was because Mitchell, our drummer stopped. But later when we got a new drummer, Henry, we had more luck. We even got asked for the school dance, I had a great time even though there were some rotten tomatoes. But it even got better when we got this new lead singer a female this time. And she was HOT! Sadly, she was already dating Henry or else I would definitely made my move..." He stared. I was about to zone him out, something I thought I was going to do a lot more today, zoning people out. But I realized that this was my house so I just told him to go.

Time had flown by and it was time to go to school.

"Trina, we have to go to school!" I yelled. I still had no idea where Trina was. There was no answer.

"Trina?!" Again she didn't answer.

"Trina?!" Silence.

I run up the stairs. Trina! Not fun! Where are you! I run into her room, not caring about privacy. No Trina. I was about to search further when I saw a little piece of paper.

Hi Tor,  
I already went to school. I know you don't mind some exercise. And you were so busy talking with Mr. Drysdale that there was no way I would sneak behind him without him seeing me, oh and btw he wasn't George, and I pretty sure you don't want to sit in the car with me when I meet George at the street. So anyways, I climbed out of my window. Bye Trine,

Off course! Climbed out of her window! I quickly walked over to her window and saw it was wide open. I closed it and run down the stairs. lucky I was wearing to tight clothes. If I would run I still could be on time. I grabbed a hair tie that I saw on my way to the door. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail grabbed my bag and run.

Once I arrived at school, my ponytail become loose and I'm sure I look messed up, including my lack of sleep. I speed walked toward Sikowitz' class because you weren't allowed to run in school, the gang never followed that rule but I wasn't up for detention right now.

I walked into the small hallway where Sikowitz' class was. I opened the door. I felt resistance, it was looked. I closed my eye in frustrating and turned around, sliding down against the wall. They sure where doing a exercise somewhere outside.

"Are you so disappointed that the supply storage door won't open? Or is national try to open a locked door and then slide down frustrated against the wall next to it day?" I heard Beck chuckle. What was he doing here? And wasn't this the right door?

"You got the wrong door. It's the door on the other side of the corridor." Beck said in a you-go-to-school-here-for-almost-a-year-and-you-still-don't-know voice. Although I heard something in his voice that hinted that he also found it kinda cute.

"I know that." I bluffed.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, are you in for this afternoon?" He said, obvious not believing me.

"What's this afternoon?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"Oh didn't you get my text? I asked if you would mind coming over today because I changed the script a little." Beck stated. So he was the one that woke me up at 3 in the morning

"Oh no, I got your text but I just haven't had time to read it. And seriously, Beck Wake me up at 3? Don't you think we both deserve a little more sleep?" I said a little angry.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. So you're in for this afternoon?" He asked me a bit embarrassed. He handed out his hand to pull me up.

I first took his hand before I answered. "Yeah, sure. Can you please help me up now?" I asked him. He smiled. Then pulled me up a little too hard so I basically flew toward him. He planned this, I could see it in his eyes. And I was even more sure about that when he caught me in a hug. He began laughing.

"Beck! That was not funny!" I said but hugging him back.

"Oh it was! And you know it!" He exclaimed, hugging me like a big bear.

"No, it wasn't!" I denied. No way I was going to admit that he was right.

"Oh yes, it was!" He argued. "And I'm not gonna let you go until you admit it!" He said and his grip tightened.

"But Sikowitz' class already started! I don't want detention." I whined.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go." Beck easily gave in and let me go. I instantly missed the warmth of his body. He opened the door.

"Ladies first!" He said with a smirk upon his face. His arm sneaked behind me and softly pressing against my lower back, sending me in.

Everybody turn to look at us. Sikowitz didn't say anything, he just gave us a look that said 'sit down!'. The whole classroom was full, was it me or were there like at least ten more students than normal. This made it that there was only one seat left.

"Sit down. I'll sit on the ground." I said to Beck. It was no wonder that he did agree but I think that saw, too, that there was only one seat left. I put my bag on the ground, so did Beck. Beck sat down and I made attempt to sit down on the ground when I heard Cat say something.

"Why doesn't Tori just sit down on Beck's lap?" I looked around waiting for Cat to be attacked by Jade. No jade. I looked at Beck and saw him looking around too. Then he looked at me.

"Come here. The ground is cold." Beck whispered worried. "You don't want to get sick."

"Nu-hu." I answered. And I sat down. I saw Robbie and Andre looking at me. Andre looked proud that I didn't do it, Robbie looked more surprised that I didn't.

"C'mon, don't be so stubborn!" Beck said, only sitting two feet away sounding even more worried. I looked disapprovingly at him. This apparently pissed Beck off because he bowed down toward me, sneaked both his hands around my waist and lifted me up like a little child. He sat me down in his lap and put his arms around me so I couldn't escape.

"Don't try to escape. The period will be over soon." Beck said calming me down and he stroked my hair in comfort.

What had Beck with all the touching today? We weren't that touchy normally, right? Okay maybe we were and I just didn't see it maybe I liked how touchy Beck was today. We seemed closer because of it, something I had always wanted.

And Beck had been right. The period was over soon. School went by and the afternoon came. Beck and I drove to his RV in a comfortable drive, some jokes, some singing, just the usual.

We arrived at his house. And something must have happened since the last time because now everything looked more sunny, or maybe was it just because the sun was shining. Anyway, it was amazing I would do a lot of stuff to live in this house and Beck wanted to live in a RV. He was crazy.

"Earth to Tori. Hello? Are you gonna step out of my car or are you just going to sit here all afternoon?" Beck answered, he lost his serious worried face from this morning but he still looked different, happier. I was wondering what he would do if I'd just sit here, don't step out. He'd probably carry me. Although that sounded really fun, I decided to step out, stretching a little when my feet stood on the ground.

"Good girl!" Beck said jokingly. Laughing at his own joke he entered his RV. Expecting me to do the same.

I yawned. A whole day of school was exhausting. I stepped into the RV that in contrast to the house hadn't changed a thing. Not even the dirty aquarium.

"You really should clean that, you know." I said nodding toward the aquarium.

"Yes, I know but not now, right now I want to spend some time with you not with dead fish." He answered making me smile, same old charming Beck. Beck was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap. I was curious what he changed, his writing style was pretty unique. I loved working with Beck, even if it was over the phone like yesterday.

"Come here. I want you to read the whole script." He told me. I put my bag down and walked toward his bed. He shifted a little so I could sit next to him, which I did.

I clearly saw a opened word window and that there was text written in it but I couldn't see what was written, must be because my eyes were tired. I forgot my glasses, so I guess there was nothing i could do about it I tried to read it, concentration level high and squeezing my eyes.

But whatever I tried, it wouldn't help. Suddenly a pair of glasses came into my view. I looked at Beck. Beck, glasses? I needed to see that but first I had to read our script.

"Thanks. I forgot mine. Are you sure I can wear them, I mean don't you need them?" I asked. I didn't even know Beck wore glasses, let out when he needed them.

"No, I only wear them in the evening. And I want you to see the script." Beck answered, smiling genuinely.

So I took them and put them on. Beck and I apparently had around the same strength of lenses because I could read properly. I looked at Beck who was staring at me. I looked down and laughed awkwardly.

"I must look awful but I can see something." I said embarrassed, biting my lip. I hated that I did that, I just saw people do it and then I tried it and now I do it every time I feel that feeling you get when things get awkward or you're nervous.

"No, Tor. Don't think like that. You look extremely cute with my glasses on." He said, when he taped my nose making me blush and smile widely at the same time.

I began reading the script. The beginning was like we discussed on the phone but the end was much nicer. The end we discussed wasn't like this because we both didn't want to talk about how we would be as a couple, otherwise my lip would have been bruised, badly. So our romantic end was a bit standard.

That was completely unlike what was on paper now. Beck really did a good job on the ending and I loved it.

"Beck you wrote this? It's... It's just... just how it belongs." I said not surely knowing if he would understand what I meant.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you." He said looking up, his eyes always told me everything I wanted to know. I always thought his eyes were the most beautiful part of him.

"It's fine. Hey, can you open a window it's warm here." I said trying to do the same as him, expressing my feelings through my eyes while looking him in the didn't work, that was a Beck thing, something only he could.

"Sure or we can go outside. Then you can meet my mom!" Beck said getting excited. His mom. Beck never talked about his family. I loved to meet them.

"Okay! Let's go outside." I answered excited as he was

He smiled and put the laptop aside. He took my hand and led me outside. Once we were out , the sun was fully shining. I closed my eyes enjoying its warmth.  
I felt his eyes on me while he was leading me to his house. And somehow it felt so good, his safety combined with the warmth. I couldn't help it, I felt happy.

I opened one eye, trying to find his. "What?" I asked in a nice way once I found his eyes. We were standing in front of his backdoor, I didn't know Beck had a garden behind his house.

"Nothing, you just seemed to enjoy the sun so much. You just looked so happy." He said, still holding my hand but letting go reaching for the doorknob. The door opened and I stepped inside of a clean kitchen.

"Hi, mom. This is Tori, Tori this is my mother." Beck introduced me the woman standing in the kitchen.

The female walked toward me smiling and laughing likeBeck always does."Hello Tori, you're from Hollywood Arts right? I heard you and Beck get well together. You know me and your father were friends in high school?" She said with a excitement I had just heard by Beck. I just met her and I could already tell that she and Beck were a lot alike from inside.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Oliver. I'm in most of Beck's classes, we're actually doing a project together. And I didn't know but I'll tell her that "i'm sure she will come drink some tea or coffee." I said trying to return the excitement and smiling but slowly biting my lip.

I think Beck saw 'cause I felt his hand slowly come back to mine and caressing it. Telling me that it was fine, she liked me.

"I'm making cookies. If you go outside and work on your project than I'll bring them to you in an hour." She said. And now I liked her, too. I loved cookies.

"Cookies." Beck told me. Twinkling his eyes and using his yummy-yummy voice. I laughed and bumped his chest with my fist.

She laughed at her son ''C'mon go outside kids. Enjoy the lovely weather." Beck's mom looked at us. "You remind me of how I was in the old days, Tori." The same smile still on her lips.

"Yes mom." Beck told her. Kissing her cheek but not letting go of my hand this time. I saw her whisper something in his ear and he nodded, grinning. She mouthed him "go". And we went outside.

He let go of my hand again, walking backward in front of me so he was facing me. I saw the garden again, it included a tree, a picnic table and a lawn. I yawned, I was suddenly really tired.  
"This is my tree, Arborina." Beck said. He had a tree? And it was female? And he named her Arborina?

"A tree. Of course. And what can you do with this tree?" I stated. I closed my eyes, man I was tired.

"Don't call her a tree! That's an offensive term!" He said, acting like Robbie, making me open my eyes. "And my dear with the tired expression. You can climb in her, build a tree house in her, you might not see it but she's actually a piece of art, uhm, you can hang your swing in her or you can just sit against her." Beck said looking at me and pulled me down. "Like this." And I began laughing.

"Okay a tre- she is really useful, I get it." I said sitting down on the left side of him against his 'arborina'. Secretly wondering if we would work on our project today or not. I wished not. I yawned again and leaned my head against the tree.

"Oh and I forgot! You can also have tickle fights next to her!" And he began tickling me with his hands. Oh no! Not again! I tried to tickle back but he was just stronger, I couldn't win.

I ended up laying half against the tree half against half up Beck and my head on his shoulder. I yawned once again and began telling him about my morning. Today was nice, no problems, no weird scenes. I closed my eyes but continued telling Beck because he sounded interested. Today was Jade-free. It was just me and Beck. And Beck's shoulder laid very comfortable.

"You know Tor. I've never met someone so interesting as you." Beck honestly told me. "I've never thought of anybody like I do about you. You make me feel good." I opened my eyes and now I could see something too. I was still wearing Beck's glasses, that was something Beck's mother of course had recognized, maybe that was what the whispering was about.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind me ear. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About you and that I don't know what to say, now." I answered. It was true, what could I say? And even if I would come up with something, that couldn't beat what Beck just said.

"You don't need to say anything." And he warned me with a look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer and giving me one more warning before his lips captured mine. I closed my eyes and my vision was gone again.

I took me a while but somewhere in the kiss, that had been deepened a while ago, I realized that the last thing he said wasn't synchronous with how his lips were moving. And that the sound in the background that I assumed was the wind became words clearer. Oh no! This wasn't a dream right! I tried to hold on to the Beck I thought I was kissing but there was no beck, not at all. There wasn't anything just darkness. This really was a dream.

"Chill out Beck she's just raving and she isn't unconscious, she's just sleeping. Just sleeping. Beck look at me, she's going to be perfectly fine. Hey shh... It's alright, it's okay... shh. Here help her. Get her inside, rain is going to start to fall soon."

My body got lifted up by what I thought were Beck's arms. He carefully walked to where I thought was his house. He laid me down somewhere soft. Then the other voice came back.

"You see, she already looks a lot calmer. Dab her forehead with this, it will make her temperature go down and maybe give you the feeling you're doing something."

"Thank you mom." Beck said, not looking away because the point where I thought his voice was coming from stayed the same.

"She seems so nice. I'd love to get to know her better." The female said, she really did like me.

A soft wet cold piece of fabric got pressed against me forehead and it felt so good. Mmm, right now I'd prefer this above cookies. Even chocolate cookies.

"She is. And I took me awhile but she still surprises me but it is worth it. Getting to know her." Beck said. He was being so sweet.

The piece of fabric wasn't giving the cold it did at first, you could even say that it was warm now. I must have a high temperature. And my body desperately needed some coldness. A wave of pain was coming, my body was screaming I needed to do something about it but I couldn't I could my only hope is that Beck or his mother would save me.

I heard someone standing up and it wasn't Beck because the now warm piece of fabric didn't go away. I wanted to push it away but I knew the pain would only become stronger when it was gone. Not that I wasn't in pain right now.

His mother returned. "Lay this one down on her head and switch sides once a while. Then she'll wake up." Yes please, help me! I begged, the pain was getting worse.

The warm fabric got removed and a new one was placed. I almost shot my eyes open in relief but they were too heavy. At least the pain lessened.

I heard a door open and close. "Wow wow! Boy! I know I told you to sweep the girl of her feet but I meant it figuratively not literally!" A deeper male voice said.

"Ha-ha how funny dad." Beck said with an emotion I had never heard from him, irritation.

"C'mon. Bart don't tease our son like that." Beck's mom said. Standing up for her son.

Beck changed sides. And I heard two people walking down stairs. Beck began humming some song I didn't know while wiping away the water mixed with sweat drops that were leaking from the piece fabric. The pain was almost gone and I began to feel tired again. But I had to let Beck know I was feeling better.

I tried to open my eyes. It felt like someone was holding them closed and if I wasn't so sure that there really was nobody doing that I think I would've give up. But now I did know so I tried again.

Slowly Beck came into my view. Beck's expression didn't change when he saw me looking at him he was just as calm as always, maybe even calmer and he just continued humming. Telling me things with his eyes. He might be looking calm but in his eyes I could see he was still worried.

I wanted to say something but my voice didn't work. I guess I had to tell him things with my eyes but my eyelids were closing. I tried to fight it but the someone pressing my eyelids was back. But somehow before my eyes gave up I gained the strength to read Beck's gentle eyes saying just one simple sincere sentence. His facial expression didn't change but I could tell from his eyes, showing worry again, that he was losing the calm side.

Sweet dreams honey,

**What do you think? please comment and review  
What happened to tori?**

**Find out next time please comment and review and please tell me what do you think happened to her?(I have something planed but what do you think?)**


	6. Chapter 6

I love you but your with her- fanfiction story

Beck's POV

''Mom!'' I yelled, trying to shout softly so Tori wouldn't stir. She had just passed out again. What the heck was going on? ''Beck?'' I heard my mom's soft voice. She had come as fast as she could, knowing I would only call her when it was absolutely necessary. I replaced the piece of fabric for another one again. My finger touching the hot skin of her forehead for a moment. My calm face fell at this, worry taking over. She didn't deserve this.

''Mom, I think it's getting worse.'' I whispered, hoping she could help. ''She woke up but for a second,'' I shook my head unbelievably. ''And then she passed out again.'' I brought my hand to my hair and looked up, sometimes I just couldn't take my eyes off Tori, she fascinated me, her facial expressions and the way she could be so oblivious to things she simply didn't want to know. It was wonderful, she was wonderful. A small smile appeared upon my lips when I looked back at Tori again. She always made me smile.

My mom carefully pushed me away to look at her. She bit her lip as she stroked her cheek. ''Poor girl.'' My mom said her hand going through her dark brown hair that was so dark most people would say it was black, I guess I've got that from her. ''Are her parents' home, Beck?'' She looked uncertain about something.

''I don't know but I'll call Trina and ask her.'' I sighed, but I knew I'd probably do everything for her. ''I'll just check Tori's phone for her number.'' And I waved towards Tori's pocket. This sure would be a very pleasant conversation with Trina. I sighed mom smiled and nodded jokingly. ''Yeah, do that.'' She smiled. Than we picked her up with my mom's help and laying her on the couch in my Living room couch

She then pointed towards the kitchen again. She needed to cook. ''Tell me okay? She's okay right now but I think you're right It's getting worse She needs to sleep in a comfortable bed.'' I nodded, and she walked off to the kitchen.

I stepped closed to Tori's sleeping body and then kneeled so we were on the same eye height, even though hers were closed and wouldn't open for a while, I wasn't really bothered by it. I laid my chin on the edge of the couch, watching her. She shifted a little, like she'd felt my glance. But then she moaned and shivered, she was uncomfortable. Right, I needed to make that call.

I searched with my eyes down her body finding her phone in her left pocket the one that was the furthest away from me. I reached over with my left hand and rested it on her hip. I smiled. My eyes flickered open at the feeling of skin brushing against mine. Though, she wasn't awake, I saw to my disappointment. Her hand was only brought to mine by an automatic reaction of a touch. I shoved my hand down into her pocket and pulled her phone out. Once it was out I felt a hand grab the hand that now wasn't holding a phone. I looked up hopeful again but still, her eyes were closed. Tori was quite touchy when she was unconscious, I secretly grinned at that thought.

"Tori, sweetie, you need to let go of my hand." I stroked her ear with my lips, trying to sound seductive, teasing the sleeping girl. She shivered again. Did I do that to her? Or was she just cold? I reached over to the blanket that laid under the couch and pulled it over her with my free hand. She smiled and let go of my hand, using both her hands to press her face into that blanket as if her whole life was depending on it. I chuckled sadly, "Thank you, my dear." A sort of upset at myself for ever thinking I would've been able to do something like that to her, I kissed her temple and walked of to make the feared phone call.

I unlocked Tori's phone, hoping she hadn't set a password. Luckily she hadn't and I pressed the contacts icon. I searched through her contacts, O… P… Q… R…, wait why did she still have Ryder Daniels' number? Hadn't she broken up with him? Whatever, that was not my business. Well, somehow it was. No, actually it wasn't. Should I check their conversation? No, Tori trusted me. However, what if there was any important information in there? Ryder had promised to leave Tori alone and I hadn't seen him anywhere near to Tori after that. Tori had felt really bad she was played like that. It took her weeks to get over it. Beck stop arguing with yourself! Right, I wasn't going to invade her privacy, it would ruin our friendship if she found out.

I scrolled further down. S…, T…. And my glance landed on another ex-boyfriend's name. One I'd known very well. Steven Carson. Every one of the group had thought he and Tori were perfect for each other, even I had admitted that they looked great together. But no, the stupid guy needed to live a two folded life. Sigh.

T…, Trina Vega. Press call. It rang for about 5 rings than Trina picked up.''Tori! Why are you calling me!? You know I have my beauty day today.'' I sighed again, really not wanting to talk to her. ''Hi Trina, it's Beck.'' I heard Trina gasp. ''Uh… Tori fell asleep at my house are your parents at home?'' I could hear Trina giggle, I sighed again. ''Hello Beck, my parents aren't at home, they went on a romantic trip, one I'm going to take once I find George. Bye!'' And she hung up. Okay… if I said that was weird, creepy or scary that would be an understatement. That was beyond terrifying. Well, at least she answered my question. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

My mom was just getting the cookies she'd promised she'd bake out of the oven, I stole one, when she turned her back to me and sat at the kitchen table. ''And?'' She asked, obviously referring to the phone call. My mom and I had this relation where you didn't have repeat every word we said, we just understood each other, it was nice. ''No, her parents aren't at home, just her sister.'' Taking a bite of her cookie, forgetting it was still hot and burning my tongue. I hurried to the sink. Turning the tap on and shoving my mouth under the beam of water. My mom laughed at me. My face and hair were all wet but my tongue hurt less. ''So bring her home than. I'm sure her sister can take care of her.'' I shook my head. Water flying everywhere. ''Why not?'' I pulled my head out of the sink, grabbing a towel to dry my hair.

"You're crazy, you know that." My mom took it from me and threw it over my head. ''You talk, I dry.'' I laughed but agreed with her, nodding. The towel was still in front of my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

I felt two hands on my head through the towel and they began to move. ''Well, Tori has this sister. And she's like the craziest person on earth. Seriously. I called her and she was talking nonsense, Tori told me she has this crazy idea that's she'll meet her future husband this week, so she's like even more self-centered now. If I brought Tori there, right now. She'd one, wake up and never fall asleep again and two, have the worst headache ever and blame me for it.'' The towel was removed. "Really Beckett, can't a girl have dreams?" I gave her a look. She smiled. ''Right, I get it. Well get her up to the guest room than.'' And she playfully slapped me with the towel. ''Thank you, mom.'' She looked at me a little confused, ''for what?'' I smirked. ''For being so helpful.''

That was when I heard her. ''Beck.'' She said in a soft voice. Tori!? My mom and I rushed over to the couch, seeing a half awake Tori, red cheeks, a sleepy voice and half opened eyes. ''I'm right here, Tor.'' I sat next to her head, carefully not sitting on her hair. I stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes but I knew she was still awake. I started humming a song that she occasionally sang. It was always stuck in my head with her around. She smiled and leaned into my hand that was still resting on her cheek. ''How are you feeling?'' My mom asked, interrupting our moment. Tori opened her eyes again and yawned, she quickly shove her hand over her mouth, being polite as she was. I smiled. ''I'm really thirsty. And I also feel a bit nauseous.'' She then looked at me, her eyes already standing a little clearer but the pain was still standing on her face. ''Alright, that's quite normal. I'll get you some water. Beck, can you get her up?'' I nodded and she walked off.

''Beck, why's your hair all wet?'' She asked me innocently cute while giving me a weird look. ''I burned my tongue... by a cookie.'' She chuckled, ''and then you put your head in the sink and turned on the tap.'' I chuckled too. ''Yeah, that's exactly what I did." We sat a moment in silence. Tori was now leaning on her elbows and looked up at the celling. "Well, let's get you sitting. Do you need any help?'' I went with my hand through my hair. I really had no idea what exactly to do, to be honest, I wasn't really good with this kind of things, I felt out of place, awkward. And considering I was not the one to feel awkward, I'd rather get over it as soon as possible.

She bit her lip, she wasn't sure what she needed right now. She hesitantly nodded. So I scooped her up close in my arms and even though I lifted her just a little above the couch; Tori grabbed onto me, clearly not feeling good, closed eyes and all the color she gained while she was sleeping, disappeared from her face.

"Beck, God... I don't feel good. I'm dizzy. Be careful please. "She faintly said. I carefully turned her body ninety degrees, so she sat straight up,it was quite a fast unexpected movement, it caused her to groan. She firmly grabbed my shoulder and soon she began shivering again, she was tensed up like hell. "BECK!. I thought I told you I didn't feel good." Tori yelled,her eyes still closed and her body still shivering. Looking more afraid than upset but I could still hear it in her voice, she was in pain. Because of me. Man, I felt guilty.

I sat down next to her, whispering sweet calm words into her ear to get her relax while she moved over to my lap. We sat like that for a while. I gently rocked us and held her. I wrapped the blanket, the one I had lain over her when she'd first fallen asleep around her a little tighter and kissed her forehead. The shivering had stopped a while ago, a little after my mom had brought her some water and I had insisted her to dink, her eyes had stared into mine a few times but both were now closed. All you could hear were two steady breathings. She was sleeping, still in my arms, warm and peaceful.

I gently picked her up again, now knowing what and what not to do. And walked towards the stairs of my parents' house. I walked up the stairs and into my old bedroom, that was now used as a guest room with Tori in my arms. I lay her down on the soft white guest bed. Pulled off her shoes, no heels today, something I had already mentioned when she stood in front of me this morning. She was shorter. And I had thought it was cute. I cover her with my old sheets and blankets. And sat in the chair next to her bed. I chose to read this book called, memories from yesterday while I waited for Tori to wake up again.

I was somewhere at page twenty-three when my dad shouted from down stairs that there was someone at the door for me. I took a glance at Tori and silently left.

I opened the door and saw a girl standing there, the girl that hadn't been on my mind for a while while she actually should've been. Stupid I only realized that now. I mentally face-palmed myself.

''Hi, Jade.''


End file.
